Living the Dream HP Year 1
by graciepolar
Summary: "Ok, I'm ready", I said. My companions nodded in agreement, & I reviewed the settings were turned to PurebloodWizardGirl, My companions saw on their screen AGE:costum, Life:Immortal,Knowledge:All rrowed- One Person I took a step and said the cheesiest line ever,"One small step for man,one large step for fandoms!". PLEASE READ CONTINUATIONS ONCE POSTED. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, I'm ready", I said. My companions nodded in agreement, & I reviewed the settings were turned to Pureblood- Wizard- Girl, Demigod- Nemesis- Girl, Unknown- Amity- Girl and Shape Shifter-Girl. My companions saw on their screen AGE: Main Character, Life:Immortal, Knowledge: All Knowing. I took a step forward and said the cheesiest line ever, "One small step for man, One large step for Fandoms!".

I wook up to a ray of light on my face, shining through the translucent white curtains. The thrill of exetement took over as i raced towards the door on the west side of the small room. Tjhe wood floor creaked under my bare fee. THe knob creaked when I twisted it.

"Nimbus 2000.."

"Dragon Liver.."

"15 sikles.."

From the faint words I heard I gathered I was somewhere in Diagon Alley. I closed the door & skipped to the mirror & asked it what it day it was. It responded with the sassiest australian accent,"August 1st 1991, and sweets, you'de better do something with that hair, it is simply all over the place , and for clothes, since you would look ghastly in the horrible yellow robes you have in youre closet, I suggest you use the gray robe and the sparkly headband withe the blue bow flats."

I laughed at its frakness and suddenly my heart stopped. I repeated te mirrors answer in my head and realized that it was AUGUST 1ST 1991! The day after HARRYS 11th BIRTHDAY! If I hurried I would be able to catch him at Gringots. I quickly threw on my clothes, heeding the mirrors advice, but when i walked to the door i found a envolope within under it. It was thick parchment and my hands trembled when i made to open it. I carefully set asdie the envelope, directed to Gracie Polar, Hotel Room numer 614. I slowly opened the folded letter inside to find:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Polar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It went on to a Second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After the wonderful news, I searched deeper in the closet for a bag and found a small black leather one. I packed my letter into into it and walked towards Gringotts. When I got to the white marble steps I paused and waited, taking in the view. I took the time to read the rhyme carved into the silver doors,

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Just as I prepared to walk in, I felt a light tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a mass of black har,with more volume than mine on its worse day, and he said gruffly in a British accent, "Well, mind you dont stay out here all day miss, youre blocking the way for Mr. Potter!".

I decided to say I was lost "Oh I appologise, I was just debating on how to enter, you see, its my first time in Britain."I said with my american accent. At my words a boy, about my height with messy black hair and green eyes came out from behind the man with volumus hair, otherwise known as Hagrid.

"Its my first time in Diagon Alley as well!" He said(from now on just assume anything not said by me was just said in a british accent). "Would you like to come in with us?".

"Of Course!" I replied. "Mr. Hagrid, is it okay if i accompany you the rest of the day as well?".

He simply nodded, but he twinkled his black eyes at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathed out, thankful that I hadn't been went in and the view was even more spectacular than J.K Rowling described, I heard similar gasps of awe from Harry and a knowing chuckle from Hagrid. I stood still admiring the marble columns and aweing at the Goblins, weighing precious stones like emerald, jade and crystal. After we both withdrew a substantial amount of money from our vaults, and Hagrid got a strange small package, we went to go get some ice-cream. I got my favorite, double chocolate and harry got a triple decker one. I then dragged Harry towards Madam Malkin's. Once inside, I went straight to the black marble counter, were a pudgy lady was looking at us expectantly.

I shot a look to Harry that said 'I got this' and then proceded to talk to her.

"Hello! My Friend Chris and I are here for our fittings! I believe our parents scheduled it a month ago?" I said, slightly curving an eyebrow.

The lady looked at her books and said "I dont have anything down for today" and then turned her to me, expecting me to leave.

"Really?", I said in disappointed voice and turning towards Harry, I said " My oh my, won't my mother be mighty angry".

Harry caught on and said " Oh,yes, Mrs. Polar will be very mad". The cashier visible swallowed. "Mrs. P-p-polar? " she stuttered. "Oh well, in that case, we dont want to cause any trouble to her. I'm sure Madam can see you today, please just go sit with the other young boy."

Happily we walked over to the boy, whom I knew was none other than Draco Malfoy. I needed to do something to surprise him. I winked at Harry and walked up to Draco. Before he could react, my hands grabbed his collar and I kissed him, fully on the mouth. I pulled away, grinning and whirled towards Harry, who was beside himself laughing and then moved my attention to Draco who was still sputtering. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he then yelled. He took a deep breath and then composed himself and that smirk. "Or should I say, who the hell?".

I was about to speak but then Harry responded with first, "My name is Harry Potter and this frightening young lady," he smirked. "Is Gracie Polar. Oh my I believe we must be leaving. Miss! have our robes deposited at my house!". He strode out of the store & I winked at Draco before I followed Harry.

After we were out of the store I ran to catch up to Harry. He casually asked me "So what now?"

I lifted an eyebrow, but responded "Wait one second, Im gonna call one of my house elves to do the rest of our shopping and we can then go get our wands from Ollivanders."

He nodded and I called for Rowin, instructin her to buy 2 sets of the 1st year supplies and also Dark Arts, Advanced Spells. Then Harry and I walked to Ollivanders. The place was small, but cold and unwelcoming. I felt myself shiver. The soft voice of Ollivander rang out from the shadows "Hello Mr. Potter …..& who do we have here? Dont worry sweets we'll find something for you too".

The next 20 minutes were spent looking for a wand for Harry. While the world looking I began to drowsily slip away from consciousness into sleep. Suddenly I heard a voice call my name "Miss Polar! Your turn." I woke up and walked towards Ollivander but before he could present a wand to me, a shiny golden box caught my eye. I asked "Mr. Ollivader, could I please see that one?". He didnt say anything, but instead nodded. I carefully took the box and retrieved the wand from the inside, my hands shaking. The gold grip was perfect for me. I gave the wand an experimental wave and the room immediatly brightened. I heard Harry say "Oh my gosh. Gracie, look at yourself.". I frowned before looking down at my self, Instead of the Robes I had been wearing, my clothes had been transformed into a green dress that reached my feet, and when i lifted a leg, my shoes had been transfigured into tall silver heels studded with an green jewel. When I reached up, my hair had been braided across the back of my head, and the braid curled around a small bun of hair. I was also wearing a wreath made out of silver and blue flowers. Mr. Ollivander though, seemed unbothered by this and he said, "Ms. Polar youre wand is the only one of its kind, The only one with mixed cores. Youre wand has a phoenix feather and dragon core, and your wand is agarwood. The most expensive of its kind."


End file.
